Users traditionally used removable storage media to record content for later playback. For example, users may have used videocassette recorders to record television programming, cassette tapes to record music, and so on. In these traditional techniques, the user was manually involved in recording the content. For instance, the user could select a new video cassette tape on which to record a television program or choose to record over a television program that is already stored on the videocassette tape.
Advances were subsequently made in how content could be stored, such as by the development of the personal video recorder (PVR), digital music devices, and so on. In the example of the PVR, for instance, modes may be provided in which content was recorded automatically based on preferences of the users. However, these modes may act to fill the storage space available in the PVR. Further, the storage space of the PVR may be filled even quicker when multiple users share a single PVR, such as typically encountered in a household.